


[ART] Clark Kent, of Krypton

by starship



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Superbat Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship/pseuds/starship
Summary: Art forClark Kent, of Kryptonby TerresDeBrume. Part of Superbat Big Bang 2019.





	[ART] Clark Kent, of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clark Kent, of Krypton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19618231) by [TerresDeBrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume). 



[[click for full size]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dd1cd8b1dde5ba890310038620fbf742/tumblr_pulzo91LHg1vzs0ppo2_1280.png)

[[click for full size]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/da7f42f0e82fb7453e970b46afd79dcd/tumblr_pulzo91LHg1vzs0ppo1_r1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> SBB was supposed to be a low-key commitment for me this year, but I conspired against myself at every turn. TerresDeBrume's story is scene after scene of incredible world building, and so trying to narrow down which scene to draw was a huge challenge. The one I selected drew me in with it's impeccable comedic timing, and I knew that I could play with the visual elements that TerresDeBrume describes his fic.
>
>>   
> “I need time to think this over,” Batman says at last, and Shadow nods.
>> 
>> “Fine. But not tonight—dawn’s coming, and there’s something else I have to do before then. Let’s meet here tomorrow night. Two hours after sundown.”
>> 
>> “Very well.”
>> 
>> Together, they walk back to the entrance of the cave, where the crimson glow of the moons is paling, slowly bleeding out of the sky to give way to the orange copper of daylight. Shadow pauses to admire the sight of the mountains to the east, and when he turns back, Batman is gone.
>> 
>> With a grin at the alien’s flair for the dramatic, Shadow shakes his head and strides back toward the city. He does, after all, have a militia lieutenant to call on.  
> 
> 
> Seriously. The "Batman vanishes into thin air" gag will never not be funny to me. If you're curious about the non-Batman masked figure, then that means you haven't read TerresDeBrume's fic yet, and you should fix that asap.
> 
> Thanks to TerresDeBrume for making this bang such a great experience. If you haven't yet, click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19618231) to read his story.


End file.
